


clothes (or a lack thereof)

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once the war is over, Hermann and Newt move in together. Newt realizes how little clothing they actually own.





	clothes (or a lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> despite the title, no, they dont get naked in this fic. sorry y'all.

"You know what I just realized?"

Hermann turns his head on his pillow to face Newt. "What's that?"

"We're wearing the same pajamas we have been for the past, like, 10 years, dude."

Hermann frowns. "And?"

"And," Newt says. "We need more clothes. We don't even have jobs right now, and you still wear slacks and fancy button up shirts around the apartment! You need some casual wear."

Hermann sniffs, turning his head to face the ceiling again. "We have what we need."

"Last time I checked, clothing is a need."

"We've already been shopping this week, Newton." Hermann says.

"More like _you_ went shopping. I just trailed behind you and watched you pick out plates."

"Newton-"

"Hermann," Newt has a mischievous grin on his face. "Please? I really want to see you in some casual stuff."

Hermann sighs. There's no way to win this particular argument, he can tell that much. "Alright."

***

They get dressed and head into town the next morning. Newt remarks the entire time about Hermann's "grandpa clothes" - _Seriously, man! You need some better pants, at least_ -and Hermann tries his best to keep his face neutral during the whole ordeal. Newt picks the store, some outlet Hermann's never heard of until now, and they head inside.

"Step one - t-shirts." Newt says. He wheels their cart in the general direction of them. "They've gotta have some sort of nerdy design you'll like."

Hermann huffs indignantly as they walk into the aisle. There are stands of clothes on either side of them, filled with graphic t-shirts, all with a design or slogan of some sort. Under Newt's watchful eye, Hermann picks out 3 in what he _thinks_  are his size (he hasn't been shopping since before he packed up for Hong Kong) and places them carefully in the cart. Newt grins, and picks out a couple for himself.

Hermann follows Newt around the store, listening as he talks animatedly about how bad his fashion taste was when he was a teenager, or how he can't decide between the grey or the black sweatpants, or if he should even bother to replace the white button up he ruined in Hong Kong since he has 2 others just like it. He manages to convince Hermann to try on his clothes ( _"You could've changed sizes after all these years, man! Plus, I want to see how that floral shirt looks on you."_ ) and drags them both in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Oh, wait, wait, _wait_ ," Newt says, stopping at a jeans display just a few feet from the dressing rooms.

"What?" Hermann asks.

"These jeans are called _rockstar jeans!_ " Newt grins, picking up a pair. "Oh, I have to get these."

Hermann holds back a smile as Newt runs off to the dressing room with all of his selections bunched up in his arms. The door isn't even 10 feet away, but he still manages to drop half of his pile on the way there, each dropped piece followed by a curse. The door to one of the rooms shuts behind him, and Hermann turns back to the jeans display to look. Partially for Newt (he'd picked out way too many shirts, and not nearly enough pairs of pants), and partially for himself.

He's pulling a pair of pants off the top of the pile when he hears Newt stumble inside of the changing room. "Aw, shit." He hears, muffled by the door.

He steps foreword and knocks lightly. "Newt? Are you alright in there?"

"Fine!" He hears Newt squeak. "Uh, don't come in. I know you're thinking about it."

"Newton," Hermann sighs. He can see _exactly_ what's happening in there in his mind's eye. "I've seen your thoughts, I can handle you stuck in a pair of pants."

Newt sighs from within the changing room, and Hermann hears the door's lock click open.

He pushes it open and walks in, shutting it behind him. And there Newt is - the pair of "rockstar" pants halfway up his thighs.

"Here." Hermann says. He's trying really hard not to laugh in Newt's face. He takes the pair of jeans he grabbed off the top of the pile of clothes he's carrying. "I got you a pair one size up."

Newt chuckles awkwardly and takes them. "Thanks, babe."

"Of course, darling." Hermann walks back out of the dressing room and takes a seat on a bench just outside of the door.

Newt continues trying on his selection of clothes, coming out every so often to model a shirt or pair of pants for Hermann. They narrow down Newt's extensive choices - _really, Newton, we can't buy the entire store_ \- and set them back in the cart. Hermann takes his place, trying on his own (and much less extensive) selection of clothes. Newt doesn't approve of half of them, complaining aloud about how Hermann still manages to pick out 'boring' clothes, so Newt ends up picking out a few t-shirts for him before they head to the register.

After grabbing a quick lunch (Hermann picks the restaurant, since Newt picked the store), they head back home, both exhausted from the day at only 2:30 in the afternoon.

***

Hermann rolls out of bed the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. He smiles and follows the scent down the hall. Newt is cooking at the counter when he walks in, flipping pancakes and humming happily to himself. 

And wearing Hermann's old pajama shirt.

"Newton," Hermann finds himself chuckling, "could you really not keep to your own wardrobe for _one day?_ "

Newt smiles and shrugs, handing Hermann a plate. "No."

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, 'rockstar' cut jeans are a real thing. i own a pair, which may or may not be the inspiration for this fic.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
